


Christmas time

by Tengugirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengugirl/pseuds/Tengugirl
Summary: Steven and the CG have decided to spend Christmas on Little Homeworld, so they get everything they need to decorate the place.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Christmas time

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I still wanted to share it.
> 
> And the connverse slipped in, I'm not kidding.
> 
> And I still suck at making summaries.

Christmas was just a few days away, and Steven wanted to do something to celebrate it with the gems of Little Homeworld.

“Okay, now that we have everything that we need to decorate Little Homeworld, we must start moving this stuff” Steven said as he started to carry one of the boxes that was full with Christmas decorations outside so he could put them in the Dondai. “

Uh, what about the tree? We can’t have Christmas without one” Marine pointed out.

“I asked my dad if he could get a tree and bring it to Little Homeworld, so don’t worry about that!” Connie explained as she was entering the house.

“C-Connie?! What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were gonna meet us in Little Homeworld” Steven said both confused and surprised. “Not that is bad thing! Is really nice to have you here” The poor boy said all flustered, this made the gems grin in both amusement and sweetness.

“I thought it would be nice to go with you, rather than just straight up meet somewhere” A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she said this.

“Well, then let’s take this boxes inside the car and-“suddenly Steven was interrupted.

“Hold on! There’s one more thing left to do!” Marine exclaimed and then started to look for something in one of the boxes. When she returned, she had on her hands what it looked like costumes. “What is that?” Steven asked, not really understanding what Marine wanted to do. “They’re Christmas costumes!” As Marine kept explaining, she started to pass on the costumes, “I saw them on a store a few days ago and thought that it would be nice to dress up for Christmas. I got enough for all of us!” The blue gem said proud of herself.

“Now, the Santa Claus costume is for Steven while Connie will dress up as Mrs. Claus” Marine directed a wink to the two teenagers, who at first didn’t realize Marine’s plan, but then blushed once they understood what she had planned. “

Garnet and I will dress up as elves” Garnet remained in her usual calmed self and only nodded in agreement.

“And finally, Pearl and Amethyst will be the Reindeers”

“WHAT?!” Pearl screamed in total disagreement.

“Oooh, I like the look of this.” Then Amethyst proceeded to shapeshift into a Reindeer.

“There’s no way I’m putting **_this_** on!” The costume was a full-body one that anyone could agree that was ridiculous.

“Ugh, fine. If you don’t want to wear that, at least put these on” And with that Marine gave Pearl a red nose that clowns used and a headband that had reindeer horns attached to it. At least this was more decent looking.

Then everyone put on their respective costumes. Marine really looked like an elf due to her size, while Garnet, well, with her height one could say the costume wasn’t the ideal one for her. Amethyst just simply remained shapeshifted as a reindeer. Pearl, didn’t changed that much, except for the headband and nose. Steven looked good in the Santa outfit, but he ended up removing the beard as it made his face feel a little bit itchy.

“Connie! Are you done in there?” Steven asked while knocking the bathroom’s door.

Once the door opened, the boy was left speechless.

Connie just looked beautiful. The girl was wearing a red sleeved dress that reached up to the knees, white-colored tights under it, black boots with white fluff on the upper-border, and finally a Santa hat over her head.

“Wow…” that was the only word that left Steven’s mouth.

“What?” Connie asked trying to suppress as best as she could a blush that was forming in her face.

“You look beautiful….” Once she heard this, the girl blushed and lead her gaze to the floor.

“Ahem” Amethyst coughed, bringing both teenagers back to reality. “We must go, remember?”

“R-right. Let's go!” Steven who was still flustered said.

They put the boxes inside the Dondai and left off to Little Homeworld. Once they got there, all the gems helped putting the boxes on the floor and started putting the decorations all over the place. Some gems helped decorating the houses, while other where helping out with the tree (Steven helped out with this, as he wanted to put the star at the top).

In a matter of hours, everything was surrounded with lights and color. Everything turned out perfect. And now the party could officially start!

They started singing some Christmas songs around a fireplace while eating some marshmallows (Gems still didn’t understand completely Christmas, but at least they were having fun), then proceeded with a Secret Santa event, though most the gifts were sweaters. Little Homeworld was definitely full with the Spirit of Christmas.

“This is really nice…”Steven expressed as he watched the gems having fun with a snowball fight.

“You’re right. By the way, I haven’t given you your Christmas gift” Connie commented as she was holding Steven’s hand.

“Just being here with you is enough for me”

“Hey what’s that?” a gem who was near the two of them asked out loud, it was pointing to something right above them.

Steven and Connie looked up, and saw a Mistletoe hanging out a tree’s branch. “A mistletoe….” Both said at the same time, not knowing how to react.

_“This is Marine’s doing. I just know it”_

“Well…you know what we have to do” Connie said shyly, knowing just exactly what was about to happen.

“Yeah” Steven murmured as he started to close the distance between them.

Without even noticing it, both were finally kissing.

This Christmas was officially the best one of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not my best work, but I couldn't resist the need of sharing it here.


End file.
